The Dream
by cullengirl94
Summary: This is my first story, its about a girl that as almost killed by a wolf. yeah its a jacob story, but Reneesme its not in it. Hope you like it. please read!


I woke up to see the sun light shining in trough my window into my room, something felt weird I never left the curtains open, _probably my mom opened them_ I thought, then I noticed that it was really quiet that was estrange, I usually heard my little brother screaming about something on the TV and my parents talking while drinking their usual morning coffee. I quickly got up from the bed and made my way out into the kitchen, when I got there I stood there frozen looking around no one was there, it was empty, I looked around again and I noticed a white piece of paper on the table it read:

_Honey, we are on our way to take your brother to the Doctor, after that we are going to the grocery store. We will bring some lunch back for you, see you soon._

_Love Mom._

Great, now I was going to be spending the whole day alone, they always take so long at the doctors and I know grocery shopping with my mom is not easy too, she usually takes the whole day. I guess I'm just going to have to find something to do until they get here. I went to the refrigerator and got milk out, and then I went to get some cereal, a bowl and a spoon. After that I went to sit in the living room, with my cereal bowl in hand, our living room is really big, the walls are painted in a soft peachy color, it had wooden floors, some of it was covered with a soft and colorful rug that went great with the room. It also had 3 windows which had orange curtains covering them; I decided to open them to let light come into the room. After that I put my bowl on the table and sat on the couch, we had two of them, one was big and the other one was a medium sized one, I liked them both especially the bigger one they are both so comfy and soft, and they are a soft brown color which makes them look warm and inviting. I picked up my bowl and started eating carefully, so that I didn't spill anything.

I was eating my cereal quietly while looking out the windows when I got an idea, there was a small trail that led to a forest behind my back yard, actually it was more like the forest was my backyard, and ever since I lived here I have never gone into it. _Today would be the day _I thought_, I'm going hiking_. I got up and put my bowl away, then I went to get ready and left. I followed the path that led me into the forest, I was happy there was a trail because I wouldn't really go into the forest alone like this, especially since no one was home. The trail kept leading me deeper and deeper into the forest, they were a lot of oak trees and spruces, there were also a lot of pine needles in the floor. I'm sure they were a lot of different kinds of trees and others, but I didn't know the name of the rest of them. The forest was a deep green and I felt like I was in a maze, I decided I would follow the trail as long as my strength and boredom led me. Finally I came to a stop as I felt a few drops of water tickled my face.

I looked up to see the canopy above me protecting me from the rain, I wasn't sure if it was raining or not and I didn't feel any more rain on me so I continued walking. After 10 minutes of more walking I felt tired and thirsty, I looked around and saw a fallen tree resting against the trunk of another creating what looked like a little bench, it was only a few feet off the trail so I decided to go and sit on it, I took out the water bottle from my small backpack and started drinking. I felt a little tired but not completely, I turned around trying to look at all the nature around me and I noticed something sparkling some distance away from where I was. I know that I shouldn't get off the trail but it got my interest, I have never seen anything sparkle in a forest, I got off the tree and walked straight into the source of sparkles, leaving behind the trail, hopefully I wouldn't get lost. I continued walking through the labyrinth of trees and plants until I got closer and closer, far away I could see a distant glow that was yellow. I continued to walk to the glow until finally I got there, I stopped and stood there frozen, I was really shocked because in front of me stood the most amazing thing I have ever seen.

It was a meadow, it was small and round but very beautiful there were a lot of what looked to be wildflowers everyone, they were all different colors yellow, white even red and violet. I could hear the distant flow of water; I walked around more and found a small stream, the sun was high in the sky and since there was no canopy to cover it, all of its light shone down into the meadow making it sparkle. I walked to the middle of it and sat down in the thick and soft grass, I hadn't really noticed before but I was really tired, so I lay down and closed my eyes to rest a little and drifted into a deep sleep. When I finally woke up the sun wasn't shining that much anymore, it was probably getting close to night. I searched my pockets for my phone but I couldn't find it, "Great I left it at home I'm so dumb" I said out loud to myself. Why did I have to leave it home, especially today, now I couldn't even check to see what time it was. My parents would probably be home by now, they were probably worrying and wondering where I was since I dint leave a note or called them.

I was frustrated, but it quickly changed to fright and worry when I heard something moving around, I didn't see anything so I called out and said, "Who's there? Whomever you are I'm not scared of you" but it didn't come out as firm as I would have liked, then I heard the shuffling of leaves again, "I'm serious leave me alone, go AWAY!" I said. No one answered, but then something came out it was really tall, at first I thought it was just a really giant man, but then it came into the light and I gasped, it looked like a giant wolf and bear combined together. I was really scared, would this creature, whatever it was, kill me? .I felt my heart start beating quicker, I started to move backward slowly, but then it growled so I stopped moving I didn't' know what to do, I looked around nervously trying to look for a way out, but found nothing_. Maybe I should scream_ I thought _someone might hear me_, so I did but all I got out was "Hel-." Before the creature launched itself at me, throwing me to the ground I was sure that I was going to die then my head hurt really bad, after that I was slowly dragged to unconsciousness.

I woke up screaming as loud as I could, I looked around trying to calm myself since I was hyperventilating, _weird _I thought _I'm in my room what?._ I could have sworn some kind of gigantic creature attacked me and killed me, maybe it was a dream. I sat up slowly on the bed and looked around again, this time I noticed that my window was open. How could my window be open? I never opened it; I have always had this fear of having my windows open. This reminded me about earlier in what I thought was real, that my curtains were open. I was trying to get off the bed to go eat breakfast, but I stood up and felt dizzy my head hurt too, I felt something wet make it way down the side of my face I quickly put my hand there and whipped it off then I looked at it and screamed again. I had blood, BLOOD! all over my hand. Immediately after I screamed my mom came into the room.

"Honey, are u ok? I heard you scream. How did u get blood all over you?" she said with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't know" I said nervously, I really didn't know, did what happened yesterday was really a dream? It seemed too real.

"Did you fall of the bed? Or hit your head?" she said. I didn't answer.

"Honey you have to tell me what happened" she said with an angry tone.

"I went for a walk in the woods yesterday and some kind of animal attacked me, I thought for sure I was dead but then I woke up and I'm here" I said, suddenly her face got serious.

"Honey, I'm pretty sure you just had a nightmare" what? She didn't believe?

"Then how do you explain the blood" she didn't say anything "You can't really be thinking that I'm making this up right?"

"Honey do you seriously believe that some creature attacked you?" she said

"Mom please, you have to believe me" I begged

"Samantha, please stop this! You just hit your head really hard that's all. Now go clean it off and take some medicine for it and eat something." That was the last thing she said before she left my room.

I can't believe it, I'm really sure that it wasn't a dream or was it?, maybe I'm going crazy, no it couldn't be, it was just too real I don't think I could have imagined how beautiful that meadow looked ,or how scary that creature was. Maybe I could do some research on it later, right now I needed to get my head cleaned and eat something. After cleaning my head, I walked to the kitchen and saw my brother sitting there. There was something different about him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Good morning" I said

"oh hey, um… could you do me a favor?" he asked, he was very serious, he was never like this, in normal days he would make fun of the way I looked in the morning, saying my hair looked like a haystack or something like that but he didn't.

"It depends. What do you want?" I said curiously.

"Never go into the forest again do you hear me? I don't want to hear that you went in there again ok?" he said angrily then he stormed out of the kitchen and went to his room. All I did was nod, that was very estrange something was wrong here. Images of what happened yesterday ran through my head, now I was completely sure that what I experienced yesterday was not a dream at all, I promised to myself that I would find out what really did happen yesterday. I was glad about one thing thought I wasn't crazy after all.


End file.
